It's Okay Now
by Beepbeep24
Summary: What happens when Drew does the unthinkable to Max? How will the twins help her? ZackxMax Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody characters, only my story ideas._

_Things to note: Zack and Max are dating from the very beginning_

_Miss. Tutweiler is the teacher in this, but this is not the Suite Life on Deck and so there will be no Bailey or Woody, I just couldn't be bothered to make up my own character right now._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1- I can't tutor him**

"Cody," Miss Tutweiler called through the loud students making their way out of the class. "Could I have a word?"

Cody walked up to the teacher. He was used to being asked at the end of classes to make a lesson plan or help with marking, and so he was expecting that, not what he actually got told.

"Well, you are a gifted student in the class," she began. "And so I have signed you up to tutor one of our...less able students. Now, before you refuse this offer, I will add that this will give you extra credit and you will be helping to shape a more intelligent student body. So, what do you say?"

Cody nodded. "That sounds fine."

Miss. Tutweiler smiled. "Good. Now, I've signed you up to start tomorrow afternoon from 4pm to 5pm. You will be tutoring Drew." **(A/N Drew from the very first few episodes of the show)**

"Ah, I can't tutor him, Miss. Tutweiler."

"Why not?" she replied.

"Because, Max is over at our place almost every afternoon. Her and Zack do...'homework', together. You remember what happened a couple of months ago, don't you?" Cody's face and tone were grave and serious.

_Flashback:_

_There was a quick knock on room 2230's door. Zack got up to answer it and Cody stayed behind on the couch. Carey was at one of her shows, and so the twins were alone for the time being. Zack opened that door to find Max there. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, and there were cuts all over her. The most noticeable one was on her left cheek, just above the mouth. She ran in and Zack embraced her in a tight hug._

"_It's okay, Max. You're safe now," he continued to whisper to her._

_Cody ran to get a first aid kit, and soon the three of them were on the couch. Cody had cleaned up her wounds and now Max was beginning to tell her story to the confused and concerned twins._

"_I w-was walking home a-and Drew was there. H-he stopped me and st-started to get all p-personal." Her voice was barely a whisper now, and the twins had to lean in to hear her. "H-he r-raped me!" _

_End Flashback_

Miss. Tutweiler looked at the student in front of her. "Cody, I know that this is going to be hard, but I don't choose who gets who, and so I can't change that, I'm sorry. Just try it out, okay?"

"I suppose I could," Cody replied reluctantly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_There is the first chapter of the story! This was more of an intro, so there was only a bit of drama in it. Plz read and review!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody characters, only my ideas._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2- The next day after school...**

"Zack, Max knows that this isn't my fault, doesn't she?" Cody asked, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, dude, she's cool," Zack answered, sitting lazily on the couch when he should be doing his homework.

"Okay," Cody muttered, not entirely convinced. He continued with his own homework before Max arrived. He gave his brother and friend some privacy and went to his bedroom.

A little while later, Cody returned to the living room and went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Carey was out and there was still a half hour left before Drew arrived. He glanced over at Zack and Max. They had both fallen asleep watching a movie, and he decided not to wake them

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler entered. They, too glanced over at Zack and Max, and smiled.

Max had her head resting on Zack's shoulder, and Zack's head was resting on top of his girlfriend's. Max's arm was resting across Zack's chest. It was cute.

"They've been like that for almost an hour," Cody said softly.

"Well, we just came in to check that you're ready for Drew to come. He should be here soon, so we'll come back when he is," said Miss. Tutweiler.

Cody nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew, Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler entered room 2230. Zack and Max were awake now, but still on the couch.

"Hey," Drew said casually.

Max went pale, and she gripped Zack's hand tightly. Everyone noticed how anxious she was getting. Zack led her to the door, not saying a word.

"See ya'" Drew said. "And I'll see you later on tonight, Max."

Zack glared at Drew, before looking over at Cody.

"Tell mum I'll be home late tonight, and not to wait up."

Max's breathing became short and quick. Zack took her out to the hallway. She burst into tears, and Zack kissed the top of her head as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Zack said firmly.

"He's c-coming after me!" Max exclaimed.

"No, he's not," Zack said sternly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

They stood there for a while, undisturbed. Zack didn't let go of Max, and she didn't stop crying.

A few minutes later, Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler came out to the hallway.

"Max, honey, I'll take you to the bathroom to get cleaned up," Miss. Tutweiler said.

As she was being gently pulled away, she mouthed 'Zack.'

"He'll be right here when you come back," they all reassured her.

As soon as they were gone, Mr. Moseby turned to Zack.

"Zack, you should know that even though it may not seem like it, I do care for you and your brother. I also care about Max and I can tell you really do as well. Zack, this is a really hard time for her, and I'm sure even you figured that out. I'm proud of you for staying with her and helping her. She needs you Zack, and if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, there's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep reviewing plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody characters, only my story ideas._

_Things to note: Zack and Max are dating from the very beginning_

_Miss. Tutweiler is the teacher in this, but this is not the Suite Life on Deck and so there will be no Bailey or Woody, I just couldn't be bothered to make up my own character right now._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1- I can't tutor him**

"Cody," Miss Tutweiler called through the loud students making their way out of the class. "Could I have a word?"

Cody walked up to the teacher. He was used to being asked at the end of classes to make a lesson plan or help with marking, and so he was expecting that, not what he actually got told.

"Well, you are a gifted student in the class," she began. "And so I have signed you up to tutor one of our...less able students. Now, before you refuse this offer, I will add that this will give you extra credit and you will be helping to shape a more intelligent student body. So, what do you say?"

Cody nodded. "That sounds fine."

Miss. Tutweiler smiled. "Good. Now, I've signed you up to start tomorrow afternoon from 4pm to 5pm. You will be tutoring Drew." **(A/N Drew from the very first few episodes of the show)**

"Ah, I can't tutor him, Miss. Tutweiler."

"Why not?" she replied.

"Because, Max is over at our place almost every afternoon. Her and Zack do...'homework', together. You remember what happened a couple of months ago, don't you?" Cody's face and tone were grave and serious.

_Flashback:_

_There was a quick knock on room 2230's door. Zack got up to answer it and Cody stayed behind on the couch. Carey was at one of her shows, and so the twins were alone for the time being. Zack opened that door to find Max there. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, and there were cuts all over her. The most noticeable one was on her left cheek, just above the mouth. She ran in and Zack embraced her in a tight hug._

"_It's okay, Max. You're safe now," he continued to whisper to her._

_Cody ran to get a first aid kit, and soon the three of them were on the couch. Cody had cleaned up her wounds and now Max was beginning to tell her story to the confused and concerned twins._

"_I w-was walking home a-and Drew was there. H-he stopped me and st-started to get all p-personal." Her voice was barely a whisper now, and the twins had to lean in to hear her. "H-he r-raped me!" _

_End Flashback_

Miss. Tutweiler looked at the student in front of her. "Cody, I know that this is going to be hard, but I don't choose who gets who, and so I can't change that, I'm sorry. Just try it out, okay?"

"I suppose I could," Cody replied reluctantly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_There is the first chapter of the story! This was more of an intro, so there was only a bit of drama in it. Plz read and review!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody characters, only my ideas._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2- The next day after school...**

"Zack, Max knows that this isn't my fault, doesn't she?" Cody asked, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, dude, she's cool," Zack answered, sitting lazily on the couch when he should be doing his homework.

"Okay," Cody muttered, not entirely convinced. He continued with his own homework before Max arrived. He gave his brother and friend some privacy and went to his bedroom.

A little while later, Cody returned to the living room and went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Carey was out and there was still a half hour left before Drew arrived. He glanced over at Zack and Max. They had both fallen asleep watching a movie, and he decided not to wake them

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler entered. They, too glanced over at Zack and Max, and smiled.

Max had her head resting on Zack's shoulder, and Zack's head was resting on top of his girlfriend's. Max's arm was resting across Zack's chest. It was cute.

"They've been like that for almost an hour," Cody said softly.

"Well, we just came in to check that you're ready for Drew to come. He should be here soon, so we'll come back when he is," said Miss. Tutweiler.

Cody nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew, Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler entered room 2230. Zack and Max were awake now, but still on the couch.

"Hey," Drew said casually.

Max went pale, and she gripped Zack's hand tightly. Everyone noticed how anxious she was getting. Zack led her to the door, not saying a word.

"See ya'" Drew said. "And I'll see you later on tonight, Max."

Zack glared at Drew, before looking over at Cody.

"Tell mum I'll be home late tonight, and not to wait up."

Max's breathing became short and quick. Zack took her out to the hallway. She burst into tears, and Zack kissed the top of her head as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Zack said firmly.

"He's c-coming after me!" Max exclaimed.

"No, he's not," Zack said sternly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

They stood there for a while, undisturbed. Zack didn't let go of Max, and she didn't stop crying.

A few minutes later, Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler came out to the hallway.

"Max, honey, I'll take you to the bathroom to get cleaned up," Miss. Tutweiler said.

As she was being gently pulled away, she mouthed 'Zack.'

"He'll be right here when you come back," they all reassured her.

As soon as they were gone, Mr. Moseby turned to Zack.

"Zack, you should know that even though it may not seem like it, I do care for you and your brother. I also care about Max and I can tell you really do as well. Zack, this is a really hard time for her, and I'm sure even you figured that out. I'm proud of you for staying with her and helping her. She needs you Zack, and if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, there's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep reviewing plz!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from SLOZAC. _

_Note: Thanx for all the awesome reviews, and keep reviewing plz. It keeps me going._

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but with all the HW and that, I haven't had time._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3-The plan**

Cody's POV:

Walking through the school grounds, and seeing Zack comforting Max as Drew came closer to them, made my stomach drop.

I can't tutor him anymore. Never again.

I got closer to them, and Drew looked up to me.

"Hey brainiac!" he called teasingly.

I ignored him and sat down at our lunch table, not in the best of moods.

Drew left soon after I had sat down...of course after he had finished his teasing. What a jerk!

"Codes, can I talk to you?" my twin asked.

Why was he so nervous?

"Sure," I answered back.

We stood up and went to the other side of the lunch area. Zack looked really scared to tell me something, whatever it was.

"What's up, Zack?"

"Cody, if I tell you this, will you never ever repeat it?"

I nodded, scared of what he might tell me next.

"Cody, you know that Max never pressed any charges against Drew, right?"

"Yeah," I managed to get out through my stiff jaw.

"Well," he continued, avoiding looking me in the eye. "Do you know why?"

Why was he dragging this on?????

"No, I don't," I answered quickly.

"Drew threatened her, with death if he ever got in trouble for what he did."

I was speechless. No wonder Max was so afraid of him. I was sure that at that moment my face was as pale as it could possibly go.

Zack noticed that I wouldn't give him a response, and so he continued.

"So, I'm going to tell the police for her. I'm not going to tell her that i'm doing it...she'd never let me if I knew. But I can't stand her being so scared at school, and even with me. I'm not going to hurt her!" Zack complained.

I shook my head, knocking feeling back into my limbs.

"You know why she's scared around boys, Zack. It's not just you," I told him. I didn't want him to think that Max didn't like him anymore, when she obviously did.

"What about my plan; do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since it happened, do you think they'll still take it as a liable case?" I asked.

"Of course! They'd be stupid to let it go!" Zack cried.

Wow. He really loved Max.

I just hope that my brother will do this right, and I hope that he doesn't endanger Max in the plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, there's chapter 3! Enjoy._

_Don't forget to R & R plz. I've loved the review so far._


End file.
